


Ich halte dich

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [15]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Haiku, Poetry, University, Workplace Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Liebesdichtung mal etwas anders...





	Ich halte dich

**Author's Note:**

> Anm 1: Die Pointe der Story ist nur verständlich, wenn man die Episode "Wolfsstunde" kennt.
> 
> Anm 2: Bei der Definition eines Haikus auf Deutsch hab ich mich hier jetzt mal an das gehalten, was bei mir damals in der Schule vermittelt wurde - ein dreizeiliges Gedicht ohne Reim, mit je fünf - sieben - fünf Silben.
> 
> Anm 3: Dieses Kapitel entstand dank meinem Frust, dass bis heute keine Shipper Fic mit diesem Titel existiert. Ich hab die Worte aber nicht gepachtet; fänd es sogar SUPER wenn einmal noch wer anderes eine viel, viel bessere "Ich halte dich" Story schreiben würde.

In der Universitätsbibliothek präsentierte man eine Ausstellung zum Thema Haiku-Dichtung. Von Stockwerk zu Stockwerk zogen sich kleine Schautafeln, welche die kürzeste Gedichtsform der Welt näher erläuterten, und einzelne, berühmte Gedichte vorstellten. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit zogen ein paar noch leere Tafeln auf sich, die nur mit frischen Papier bespannt waren, und mit denen die Besucher aufgefordert wurden, sich selbst an der Dichtweise zu versuchen. Schnell füllten sich die Seiten; vor allem die Studenten lieferten ein paar wirklich witzige Ideen.  
Insgesamt war es eine sehr gelungene Ausstellung, bei der den Veranstaltern nur ein Fehler unterlief: Beim Bestellen der Werbeposter hatte man aus Versehen nicht 50 sondern 500 Exemplare geordert. In Online-Bestellungen schlich sich eben schnell mal eine Null zu viel ein...! Die fleißigen, ehrenamtlichen Plakatierer dachten aber gar nicht daran, all die überflüssigen Exemplare wegzuschmeißen - und so fanden sich die Poster fröhlich über die ganze Innenstadt verteilt, in und an jedem öffentlichen Gebäude, an ausnahmslos jeder Litfasssäule, manchmal drei oder vier direkt nebeneinander.  
Eins hatte es sogar heimlich direkt neben den Eingang der Rechtsmedizin geschafft, obwohl Aushänge dort eigentlich nur für fachbezogene Informationen gestattet waren. Professor Boerne hatte die Güte, es dennoch hängen zu lassen – zumal das Motiv, das ein Kirschblütenfest zeigte, ein schöner Anblick war.  
Als Silke und er es morgens zum ersten Mal neben der Tür entdeckten, inspirierte sie das sogar zu ein paar eigenen dichterischen Versuchen.

Kaffee am Morgen  
Tiefschwarz, heiß und zu bitter  
Endlich bin ich wach

\- formulierte er.

Herr Richard Wagner  
Erhabene Melodien  
Doch mieses Wesen

\- verfasste sie.

„Meines klingt ausgewogener; außerdem hast du bis heute nicht eine Bio über ihn gelesen,“ urteilte Karl. Auch bei ihren nächsten fünf Gedicht-Duellen erklärte er sich eigenmächtig zum Gewinner. Als ihm für Runde Sieben ein Haiku über den kuriosen Mageninhalt der Leiche vor ihnen gelang, kam von Silke jedoch keine Antwort mehr zurück. Er blickte zu ihr, und sah, dass seine Partnerin einen ziemlich gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck auflegte, und betont die Lippen zusammenpresste. Oha, er hatte es wohl ein bisschen übertrieben mit der Bevorzugung seiner eigenen Werke. Rasch versuchte er, sie zu besänftigen:

Blonder Pferdeschwanz  
Ein Lächeln wie Sonnenschein  
Geliebte Silke

Die zwei angehenden Rechtsmedizinerinnen, die drei Meter weiter bereits den zweiten Toten für die Obduktion vorbereiteten, kicherten schwärmerisch. Silkes Miene wurde jedoch nicht weicher: „Pöh, Reduzierung auf Äußerlichkeiten.“ Und sie trat sogar nochmal nach:

Ein neuer Mordfall  
Er schwänzt die Teambesprechung  
So ist Karl-Friedrich

Hm, das Kind war wohl vorläufig in den Brunnen gefallen. Er würde es später nochmal geschickter probieren.

Aus später wurde sehr viel später, denn die Arbeit nahm kein Ende. Draußen dämmerte es langsam, sein Wagen stand schon ziemlich einsam auf dem Parkplatz, und im Institut waren sie inzwischen mal wieder die Letzten. Als sie sah, dass er in seinem Bürostuhl die typischen Bewegungen machte, mit denen er seinen von zu viel Schreibarbeit steifen Rücken mehr schlecht als recht zu entspannen versuchte, trat sie hinter ihn:  
„Statt Haikus etwas Shiatsu?“  
Sie wartete seine Antwort gar nicht ab, sondern legte ihre Hände gleich in seinen Nacken. Doch er griff nach den Fingern ihrer Rechten:  
„Hab ich also wieder Frau Hallers Gunst?“  
„Was? Ach. Längst vergeben.“  
„Dabei hab ich dir nochmal so was Tolles gedichtet!“  
„Oh, lass hören?“  
Karl räusperte sich:

Sie: 'Ich halte dich.`  
Antwort spät in tiefster Nacht  
Fast weint er vor Glück

Treffer, so viel Gefühl kam immer bei ihr an. Ihre Rührung machte sie verlegen: „Daran erinnerst du dich noch?“  
„Na, du bist gut. Ich hab unseren ganzen Chat-Verlauf ausgedruckt in einer Schublade.“  
„Aber du hast dich doch hinterher noch schneller von der Website abgemeldet als ich...!“  
Je nach Tagesstimmung erinnerte sie sich an ihren ersten missglückten Rendezvous Versuch mal mit Amüsement, mal ziemlich peinlich berührt. Meistens letzteres. Wie ging es ihm da wohl? Sein Gesichtsausdruck im Moment war jedenfalls recht munter.  
„War das nicht irgendwann jetzt um die Jahreszeit? Unser Blind Date?“  
„Steht doch bestimmt noch in deinem Chat-Verlauf. Und du hast damals wirklich ... fast ...?“  
Er hielt immer noch ihre Hand, nun zog er auch den Rest Frau zu sich.  
„Karl...“ Eigentlich hatten sie die unausgesprochene Regel, auf der Arbeit nur minimal zu turteln.  
„Ich möchte dich auch ein wenig halten.“ Ach, was sollt's, außer ihnen war eh niemand mehr da.

„Warum haben wir nicht schon damals reinen Tisch machen können?,“ fragte sie nach einer Weile.  
„Angst. Dünkel. Dummheit.“  
„Wohl wahr...“ Sie spürte plötzlich nochmal Inspiration:

Angst, Dünkel, Dummheit  
Mit Selbstsicherheit übertüncht  
Trauriges Theater

„Wohl wahr … die Runde hast du gewonnen.“  
„Bloß nicht, deines war viel schöner!“


End file.
